Breaking the News
by DarkShine07
Summary: Elizabeth has something to tell Will that isn't, in one word, easy. Emtional oneshot I thought up. [JackxElizabeth] R,R,&E read, review, and enjoy! XD


Elizabeth stood on the Black Pearl gazing out at the sea. So many thoughts were streaming through her mind, but only one of them really mattered at all. One name kept playing with her mind until she was sure she would go crazy. Elizabeth Swann was in love, but not with whom she believed she should be. How would she ever tell that unfortunate young man that it was over between them? There was no they could stay together, not after what she had been through only a few short months before. Yes, the mighty Captain whom had stolen her heart already knew about everything, so only one thing was left to do.

Elizabeth sighed and ran a finger through her hair, trying to relieve stress but to no avail. "If I just tell him I'll feel much better…" she encouraged herself aloud. But first she needed to find him. She searched the Pearl's width and length but could find no William Turner anywhere. Elizabeth shrugged and pushed the task away. If she couldn't find him, why tell him before needed? Suddenly a figure cast a shadow over Elizabeth's back and she turned around to face Jack Sparrow himself. She smiled awkwardly as he grinned and took her hand in his. They both turned to gaze out at the ocean waves once more. Jack finally asked the question. "Have you told him yet?" Elizabeth sighed, knowing she could not escape the inevitable question that was bound to come up sooner or later. "No…I…couldn't find him." Jack let a chuckle escape him but then tried to act serious again. "Really? I thought he was right over there…" Jack pointed a finger in a direction and Elizabeth turned to see Will's figure outlined by the setting sun as he smiled happily at the waves. "Oh…he wasn't there a minute ago." Jack nodded, still grinning, "Go on…" He gently shoved her in Will's direction and she sighed, giving in and walking unconfidently towards the man who had once been her dream come true.

She approached the man, who turned to her upon hearing her steps on the wooden floor of the Pearl. He smiled and held out a hand in greeting. Elizabeth smiled back and took his hand. He carefully pulled her in closer and they stood side-by-side. Elizabeth felt uncomfortable as she rested her head on Will's shoulder. Will could feel her slight resistance and turned to look down at her, concerned. "Are you feeling well?" Elizabeth smiled earnestly, "Yes, of course." But she still dodged the main point. Will noticed her lack of usual cheerfulness. "Elizabeth, something's not right…what is it?" Elizabeth sighed and turned to look Will straight in the eye. "Will…you know how we share a spark, how we always felt connected?" Will smiled knowingly and nodded. Elizabeth's sincere smile faded. "It's gone."

Will's smile fell and he looked inquiringly at Elizabeth. "What do you mean it's gone? I feel it all the time…" Elizabeth sighed again, realizing this was going to be much, much, harder than she had first thought. "Well, maybe you still feel it…but I…just don't anymore." Will seemed shocked, "What are you trying to say…?" Elizabeth took a breath, "I…don't think I love you anymore." She felt so evil as pain flooded Will's eyes. He searched her for any sign he could use. "Please tell me these is just something…you were dared to say to me?" Elizabeth bit back a compassionate tear and slowly shook her head. The only thing she could do to make herself feel better was turn away from Will and look lovingly at Captain Sparrow as he talked to Mr. Gibbs. Will followed her gaze and hurt even worse. "For him?" Elizabeth turned back to him and sighed. Will now looked betrayed more than hurt. "You don't love me, but you love him?" Elizabeth nodded, not guiltily even if looked like she felt guilty.

Suddenly she remembered the rest of news as her hand rested on her stomach. "Will…there's more too." Will's eyes were so full of hurt it seemed there was no more room for him to hurt any more. Elizabeth couldn't bear to say what she had to say next. So she said nothing as she just gazed sadly at Will. He was thinking the same as she, though he too dared not speak the words. Silently Elizabeth took Will's near trembling hand and slowly guided it to rest on her stomach. Will could tell her stomach was very slightly swollen and he felt like screaming out all his rage.

"I'm so sorry Will, that this is how it ends but…" Will glared coldly at her waiting for the rest of the sentence, which never came. Elizabeth couldn't bear to be around Will any longer, she needed her safety, her comfort. She turned away from him and bolted towards the railing of the Pearl where she had been standing minutes before. She could feel the pitiful tears roll off her cheeks one by one. And then those comforting arms were wrapped around her as she let her pain spill out. She was sorry not because she loved Will, but because he was still her friend and she knew she had hurt him deeply.

She turned around and leaned into Jack's embrace to cry as he gazed out at the ocean. He had nothing to say and all he could do was be there for her. Eventually Elizabeth's tears subsided and she was left with just her feelings as she regretted having to ever tell Will the plain truth. It was good news, to her and she was happy about it, but she still hated hurting anyone she cared about at all.

"It's alright." Jack said after a few moments of quiet. Elizabeth didn't reply but simply focused on the waves, trying to preoccupy herself. "Why does it have to be so hard?" she asked. Jack sighed, "Because nothing is easy, love." Elizabeth clung to those words and she knew they were true, even though some things seemed easy. "Yes, but this was exceptionally hard, Jack." He pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"Elizabeth, the first part is always hard…but it gets easier." These words were also true. Elizabeth sighed and leaned back into Jack's arms, never wanting to leave their safety. No matter how hard it had been, she had made it through. She had survived breaking the news.


End file.
